At the Principal's Office
by Zammie4eva
Summary: due to a prank gone wrong, Gaara and Naruto are sent to the principals' office and some...stuff...happens. oh yes...stuff...M rated yaoi full summary inside


**At the Principal's Office**

**AU NaruGaa kinda pwp. Due to a prank gone wrong, Naruto and Gaara are sent to the principal's office, and some…stuff…happens. Oh yes…**_**stuff…**_

Gaara huffed unhappily, folding his arms across his chest he looked everywhere but the guilty blonde in the chair beside him.

Naruto had set a prank on their uptight principal Tsunade, and somehow Gaara had gotten dragged into it.

Of course, like all of Naruto's pranks, something went wrong, and here they were, sitting in the principal's office, waiting to be disciplined.

Gaara sighed in irritation. "Why do I love you again? Remind me," he said coldly.

Naruto took his sarcasm as an actual question and looked thoughtful. "Because I give awesome head?" he asked.

Gaara, now blushing to the roots of his hair, snorted in contempt. "Besides that," he said.

Naruto sniggered. He brushed his thigh against Gaara's, whose breath hitched.

He leaned close to Gaara, running his hand up the inside of Gaara's thigh. Gaara closed his eyes and groaned softly.

"Naruto," he hissed. "We are in the principal's office, this is hardly the place for this,"

"Oh come on Gaara live a little," Naruto said against Gaara's neck, his breath coaxing goose bumps to rise on his pale skin.

"Baa-chan will be busy for hours with what I did to her hair, and the risk makes it more…_exciting… _don't you think?" Naruto's face took on a predatory look.

Giving in completely, Gaara dutifully gasped as Naruto hands ran up his shirt and over his chest.

Naruto bit Gaara's neck softly, and continued to bite his way down to his collarbone, which he started sucking.

Gaara gave a hollow moan at the action.

"It doesn't take much to get you turned on does it?" Naruto teased running his fingers across Gaara's stomach lightly. The redhead arched into his touch and didn't answer.

Naruto grinned, knowing he'd won.

He found a pert nipple under the cloth that was Gaara's shirt and rubbed it teasingly.

Gaara moaned and buried his head in the crook of Naruto's neck, gripping his shoulders tight enough to hurt.

Naruto moved his head down and licked around Gaara's bellybutton. The sensation of the blonde's tongue on his skin nearly drove Gaara over the edge.

Naruto moved his head back up so Gaara could continue to pant in his ear, and proceeded to finding Gaara's arousal (though it wasn't hard) through his clothes.

He rubbed the bulge and Gaara bit into the exposed flesh of his tanned shoulder - having enough of biting his lip - at the sensations Naruto was bringing to him.

Naruto's hand ran up and down Gaara's length while he whispered into Gaara's ear. Gaara couldn't understand the words, but knowing Naruto, it was something dirty.

Gaara tackled Naruto, throwing them off the chairs and onto the floor.

"I hate you," he said.

Naruto grinned. "Riiiiight, that' why you're about to do what you're about to do to me," he said knowingly.

Gaara silence him with a kiss.

He practically tore of Naruto's pants, his boxers along with it, and Naruto got rid of his too.

Soon their shirts were discarded and Gaara was on Naruto again.

Gaara put three fingers to Naruto's mouth, who took them and swirled his tongue around them, causing a whimper to escape from Gaara.

When he was finished Gaara teased Naruto's length with his other hand, and soon the blonde teen was a writhing pile of much beneath him.

He smirked at his handiwork. He then kissed Naruto while pushed a finger in. Naruto winced a little but relaxed around Gaara's finger.

He added another and began scissoring. Thrusting his fingers in and out of Naruto, the blonde whined and quivered pathetically like a trapped animal.

A third finger later and Naruto was ready for the real thing. Gaara positioned himself at Naruto's entrance.

"If we're caught, I'm gonna kill you," he said.

"Yeah yeah just hurry up!" Naruto all but pleaded.

Gaara obeyed and pushed himself in. Naruto cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and Gaara gasped at how tight Naruto always seemed to be.

He wasted no time, Naruto was right, the risk of discovery brought a frantic undertone to their movements, and it excited Gaara.

…hm. Guess both teens were a little on the perverted side.

Gaara dragged himself upwards until he was almost all the way out of Naruto, then thrust back in.

Normally his movements would be slow and torturous, but there simply wasn't enough time for that this time.

And so Gaara thrust in and out of Naruto hard and fast, just like the kitsune liked it.

As he came, he pushed hard on Naruto's length, causing the blonde to cum abruptly.

"Aw – no…no fair, making me cum so soon," Naruto panted.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "We need to get cleaned up," he said.

"Hm. You're right. Come on baa-chan won't notice we're gone." Naruto got up and pulled Gaara gingerly to his feet.

They pulled on their clothes and rushed to their dorm room to have a shower.

Unfortunately the ended up…_distracted_… in the shower, and never made it back to Tsunade's office.

***meanwhile as Naruto and Gaara run out of the office***

"Okay pervert, got enough 'research' for your Icha Icha Yaoi Paradise?" Tsunade said grudgingly to her old school-mate Jiraiya. (1)

Jiraiya nodded, looking very pleased. "You bet. Thanks a billion Tsunade, you've helped in the making of the biggest Icha Icha book ever published!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, now get out of here I have work to do," Tsunade said gruffly.

As she walked back inside her office, noticing the, uh…_mess _the two boys had made, Tsunade lifted a hand to her nose and discreetly wiped away the blood.

She'd have to call Shizune to clean it up, and not explain a thing to her.

**I don't know if that's how you spell Ero-sennin's name, I forgot how to and am too lazy to look it up.**

**Hehehe Tsunade's a closet perv! Okay so this is like, my worst smut scene ever but I'm on school holidays and am feeling bored so yeah, suck it up people. *insert evil laugh here***


End file.
